


Friday Night, Movie Night

by gray_autumn_sky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday nights are movie nights–Regina and Robin spend an evening at home with Henry and Roland; then, enjoy one another’s company after the boys have gone to bed.</p><p>Posted for OQ Fic Celebration, Day 1: My First OQ Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night, Movie Night

Friday nights had quickly become Regina’s favorite night of the week—Friday nights had unofficially become movie nights. It didn’t matter to her that she never got to choose the movie because no matter what she picked, inevitably Robin and Henry would band together and no matter how adamant she was about her selection, the boys would override it. It didn’t matter that the preferred dinner was always pizza with strange topping combinations or that someone always seemed to spill something on the carpet or that Roland would fall asleep on her lap, pinning her down and rendering her unable to move. She loved every moment of it.

That particular Friday, Henry was sitting on the floor, his back against the couch, just to side of where her feet were propped up atop the coffee table. Roland was fast asleep, half on her lap, half on the couch, in a position that looked to be the farthest thing from comfortable. And Robin sat beside her, his arm dapped across her shoulders as his fingers absently stroked the ends of her hair. A bowl of popcorn rested in Robin’s lap, and every now and then, Henry’s hand would reach upward and Robin would dump a little more popcorn into it. Regina always watched this exchange with amusement, as neither Robin nor Henry’s eyes left the television screen.

She loved the relationship that Robin and Henry were building and she loved that it was happening all on its own, stemming from a genuine liking of one another and sometimes surprising mutual interest, rather than an attempt to please her.

She nuzzled her head against his shoulder, peering up just in time to see him glance in her direction. He smiled warmly, as he turned his head and dropped a light kiss on her forehead.

She couldn’t help but smile.

As the movie credits began to role, she heard Henry yawn. “I’m going to go to bed,” he reported. “Should I take Roland up?” He asked groggily, as he lazily rose to his feet. Regina and Robin both shook their heads. “I think I should take him up, though. You go on to bed.”

Henry said goodnight to both, quickly kissing Regina. Robin patted his shoulder as he went, before turning his attention to the younger boy.

Regina’s fingers stroked the sleeping child’s cheek, “He barely lasted twenty minutes.”

With a soft laugh, Robin lifted the sleeping child from her lap, smiling softly at her as he leaned in to gently kiss her cheek, causing her own smile to deepen. “I’ll be right back,” he told her before turning to the stairs.

She watched him go with a contented sigh. Sometimes it still caught her off guard that this was her life. It had been three months to the day that he returned to Storybrooke (and, if she was counting, just under two months since any evil villains from a far away world wreaked havoc on hers), and though things weren’t always perfect, it was close enough, and more perfect than it had ever been. She shared Henry with Emma and he shared Roland with Marian, but they’d easily worked out a schedule and things were amicable on all fronts—for the very first time in her entire life, she wasn’t fighting to survive day-in and day-out.  She had expected it all to be complicated and to feel as such, but in reality, there was a sense of normalcy about the situation, as if it were always meant to work out the way that it had.

Getting up, she started collect the remnants of dinner—plates and cups, the crust Roland refused to eat, the pile of pizza toppings that she refused to eat. Carrying it all into the kitchen, she began to discard piece at a time.

“Leave it,” Robin whispered as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned back into him. “This can wait until morning.”

Regina grinned, “Temping, but this will only take a minute.“

“Won’t it take just a minute in the morning, too?” He implored. “I’ve waited all evening to have you to myself. I am not about to share you with dishes.”

“Is that so?” She asked, turning in his arms and draping her arms over his shoulders.

He nodded, his blue eyes sparking, “Not for a single second.”

“Fine. You win,” Regina conceded with a soft smile. She backed out of his hold, took his hand and led him back into the living room. She sat down on the couch, pulling him down beside her. Cuddling close to him, she pulled her feet up onto the couch and Robin pulled her legs over his lap, as he held her.

“I’m exhausted,” she murmured.

“Do you want to go upstairs, turn in for the night?”

She shook her head, “No, not yet. I just want to…stay like this for awhile…talk for awhile.”

 “Then that’s exactly what we’ll do,” he told her, rubbing his fingers back and forth across the knee.

In all her life, she’d never had this sort of affection—not as a child, as a lover, or as a wife, and certainly never as the Evil Queen. She’d always known she wanted it, but until she met him, she’d never realized how much she craved it, how she’d yearned for it—always longing for it, but always denied. And yet he gave it to her so freely—no reluctance or ulterior motive in play, simply an ability and desire to recognize what she needed and provide it.

“You’ve turned into quite the movie buff,” she mused, her eyes glancing back at the menu of some super-hero action movie that’s title had already escaped her memory.

His brow furrowed slightly, the way it always did—and she always loved—when she made a reference that he didn’t quite understand. “I’m a…what?”

“Movie buff,” she replied, “You like watching movies.” She paused, “The same kind as my fourteen year old son, but that’s another story.”

“Ah,” he nodded, considering for a moment. “Well, I know Henry enjoys those…”

“Oh, no, no,” she laughed, “You do, too. I’ve watched the two of you trying to choose a movie. You enjoy it as much as he does.” She grinned, “Maybe more.”

“I do,” he laughed. “I just…can’t get over the way the story comes alive the way it does. It’s almost magical.” He paused, “Puts the puppet shows from the Enchanted Forest to shame…and I rather enjoy peeking into another world, getting a glimpse of what life’s like for other people, in other places…even if it is just fiction.” He paused again, considering. When he spoke again, his voice was a bit more serious. “Maybe that’s part of why I never stayed in one place for very long.”

Regina only nodded.  For a moment, it was quiet.

“Do you…miss it?”

He peered down at her, “The Enchanted Forest?”

“Yeah, the forest was your home.”

“It was yours once, too.”

She hesitated, “No, it never really was home. I was born there. I grew up there. I lived there. I…ruled there. But I never felt like it was home.” Pulling herself up a little, she searched his eyes. “But it was your home.”

Robin considered for a moment, “I’ve never really thought about it…about missing it.” He paused. “I long ago stopped thinking of home as a place. In the forest, home was wherever Roland was, as long as I had him with me, I was home.”  Again, he paused, smiling at the way she was focused on his words—listening intently, with such a genuine interest. “Now, I’d say that home is wherever we are—wherever our family is.”

Regina couldn’t help but smile— _our family_. The words rolled so casually and effortlessly off his tongue, no hesitation or pause. She was certain she’d never tire of hearing it.

Robin’s finger tips brushed across her cheek and underneath her chin. “I think that was my rather long way of saying: no, I do not miss the Enchanted Forest.” He paused, “And though baffling at times, this modern world has its perks.” Regina laughed out, remembering the first time she’d ever taken a hot shower, her appreciation for all things modern had grown in tenfold. “In addition to movies, I’ve become quite partial to the indoor plumbing.”

She laughed softly, casting her eyes upward and catching his gaze. His smile softened and his fingers settled along the nape of her neck as he leaned down, hovering his lips just above hers.

“And, of course… you.”

Smiling, she pushed forward, she closed the gap between them, her lips catching his bottom lip between hers, smiling as she felt him smile against her mouth. Her hands slid to his sides as she repositioned herself and she pressed closer.  His hands began to travel—one staying firmly in place at the base of her neck, the other coming to rest over her hip as he drew her nearer, deeper into the kiss.

His lips trailed away from hers and for a brief moment, she pouted at the loss of contact. But his lips continued to move across her jaw, kissing the side of her neck, eliciting yet another smile. She gasped as his lips caught her earlobe and his hands ventured lower, tugging at the hem of her tucked-in shirt and then seeping beneath it.

It took all of her willpower to pull away from him. Sitting up, she reached out, brushing her fingers over the stubble on his cheeks. She smiled, completely wrapped up with the way he looked at her—so kind and loving—and she couldn’t get over how lucky she was to have him.

“I changed my mind,” she said coyly, as she rose to her feet and offered him her hand. “We really should go upstairs.”

Taking her hand, he followed her, happily letting her take the lead.


End file.
